


March 9, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll never sneak into a concert again,'' Supergirl muttered after Silver Banshee attacked her.





	March 9, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll never sneak into a concert again,'' Supergirl muttered after Silver Banshee attacked her with Amos in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
